Hello- Garnet Version
Original song by Adele- I changed a few things around to fit Garnet and Crash _____________ Distraught and broken, Garnet rested her paws against the edge of the hill near the lookout, gazing out at the ocean. She used to sit here with Crash... Back when things were easier..... When she was a naive pup....The Rottie-mix just sighed and closed her eyes, letting a tear roll down her cheek. She felt so guilty for snapping at him...And she's tried desperately to find him and tell him she was sorry...She'd call his mother and visit his home....But they hadn't seen him either.... At this point she was ready to give up...He had moved on and left. And maybe she needed to move on too....Garnet didn't want to let go......But she needed to.... With a heavy heart, she opened her jaws, singing softly into the wind. "Hello.....It's me....I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet to go over everything..... ''' '''They say that time's supposed to heal ya, but I ain't done much healing...." She looked up sadly, knowing no one would answer her...But she couldn't help but wish that her words would carry with the wind...If only he could hear her.. "Hello, can you hear me? I'm near the Lookout dreaming about who we used to be, when we were younger and free I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet....There's such a difference between us- and a million miles....Hello from the other side.... I must've called a thousand times..... To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done- But when I call you never seem to be home......" Garnet let her voice shake, more tears sliding down and splashing against the grass beneath her paws as she stood up and started to walk around aimlessly. "Hello from the outside...At least I can say that I've tried to tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart....But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore...." She paused, looking back up at the clouds, watching as the dark forms started to roll across the sky. She desperately wished that Crash was with her....The last things she said to him were harsh... The last time she saw him he was on the verge of tears..As was she.... Things were said....Things she regretted....But nothing could take them back now. She just kept singing into the wind, attempting to make her broken conscience a little lighter. "Hello, how are you? It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry.. I hope that you're well... did you ever change the way you treated your family....? It's no secret that the both of us are running out of time..." She felt her heart clench again...Her younger sister had just started a family.... She loved them..She loved those tiny puppies dearly....But she couldn't help but feel empty as she thought about what could have been....She could've had pups of her own...A mate....But it just wasn't meant to be, it seemed. "So hello from the other side I must've called a thousand times to tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done- ''' '''But when I call you never seem to be home...Hello from the outside At least I can say that I've tried To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart Anymore, ooooohh Anymore, ooooohh Anymore, ooooohh Anymore, anymooooore! .... Hello from the outside- at least I can say that I've tried to tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart... But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart .... Anymore...." When she opened her eyes, Garnet found herself at the edge of Big View Trail, staring out over the town. Lights twinkled down below, and she could see kids and parents having some fun at the park...Even some of her friends and siblings.... A shaky laugh escaped her throat, but it didn't last too long as Garnet's normal composure was shattered... Collapsing to the ground, she started to sob. Years of pent-up feelings burst like a faucet from her, tears draining down her cheeks like a waterfall. "Garnet...?" Jolting with surprise, Garnet stiffened like a board, rubbing her eyes with her paws as she tried to get rid of the tears. "....M..Marble.....How did you find me..?" "Your scent and your voice..." The smaller rottie-mix spoke softly, walking over and sitting next to her older sister as she nuzzled close to her. "....I might be visually blind, but I can still see when you're upset......." Marble laid down close to her, wrapping her paws around her sister's leg. "It's okay.....Just let it out...." For the first time in her life, Garnet sobbed and leaned into Marble....All their life Marble had been the one depending on Garnet....But never had she thought she'd be breaking down like this onto her younger sibling...It felt strange, but she was glad that Marble was there for her too. After what seemed like forever, Garnet grew silent, resting her head on the top of Marble's head as her sobs slowed to a few trickling tears. "You'll get better....I promise...." Her sister spoke softly and calmly, a soft smile on her muzzle as she nuzzled under Garnet's chin. "...Thank you.." She whispered back, hugging her close to her chest. "...I love you..." "I love you too, sis...." Marble smiled back, squeezing Garnet's leg one more time before standing back up. "...Let's go home." Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs Category:Songs Category:Sad Songs Category:Heart-break songs Category:Songs Sung by Garnet Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon